


It's just a feeling

by ardentaislinn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara needs a little help from James to disguise her latest efforts as Supergirl during the office Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just a feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [htbthomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/gifts).



“Kara? Where on Earth did you get to?” Cat’s voice rang down the corridor and into the closet where Kara and James had sequestered themselves. 

They both froze for a second, and Kara was sure that James’ expression would match her terrified one if she could see him. Unfortunately, it was pitch dark in the janitor’s closet. They hadn’t wanted anyone to see the light and draw attention to themselves. 

“Hurry,” he hissed at her, as Cat’s footsteps made their way closer. 

Kara resumed her awkward contortions, trying to zip up the dress she had been wearing earlier. 

“I am hurrying,” she whispered back, the pressure making her voice tight. She slipped on one heel and then tried to balance on that foot, inevitable losing the battle and half-falling into James. He brought his arms up to steady her as she rested her shoulder against his hard chest; one hand settled on her stomach, the other on her lower back. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and Kara paused for a moment, surprised by the strength of the feeling. It usually hovered around her like a constant buzz, to the point where she would only notice if it _wasn’t_ there. But with him so close it was almost overwhelming to her senses. 

“Kara?” James murmured, voice low in the hush of darkness. 

“Oh, sorry,” she replied, shaking her head to clear it. She had to get ahold of herself before her boss found her. 

She slipped on the other shoe, tottering slightly in the huge heels. 

“Is that you in the closet, Kara?” 

They both stilled, not even breathing. 

“Ready?” he asked after a moment. 

Kara patted herself down, assessing. Then, she nodded, forgetting he couldn’t see. “Yeah,” she breathed instead. 

“Good,” he said. But before she could make it to the door, his hands were in her hair and his lips were on hers. After the initial shock, Kara quickly melted into the kiss. His lips were surprisingly soft against hers, moving with a tempting finesse that caused her brain to completely short circuit. 

In the darkness, her senses went into overdrive. He smelled fresh, like the earth after a rain storm, and he tasted of the champagne he had been sipping earlier. 

He stopped far too soon, pulling back and breathing hard. It took Kara a few moments to get enough brain power back to open her eyes 

“There,” he said. “Now you’ll look like you’ve been kissing a man, not off saving the world.” He adjusted the tinsel halo she’d been wearing, his fingers lingering just a tiny bit too long. 

Kara nodded, disappointment sinking into her gut. Of course the kiss had just been for cover. 

James opened the door, and Kara blinked rapidly at the sudden influx of light. When her vision cleared, it was only to see Cat standing there, eyes blazing in fury. The effect was slightly mitigated by the Sexy Mrs. Claus outfit she was wearing, including the jaunty miniature Santa’s hat perched her head. Her hand was stretched out in front of her, as if she’d been reaching for the door handle. 

“There you are,” she muttered, contempt dripping from her words. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” 

“I’m sorry, I was just-” Kara gestured wildly, unable to think up a plausible excuse. 

“It’s my fault,” James broke in calmly. “It’s a Christmas party! We’ve had a bit to drink, and she just looked so fetching in her angel outfit that I couldn’t resist dragging her away.” 

“You’ve been gone well over an hour,” she deadpanned. 

“What can I say?” James said with a shrug, his voice rising ever so slightly with nerves. 

“For starters, you can apologise.” 

“I’m sor-” 

“Not now,” she snapped. “I have too much to do now. Tomorrow, with that low-fat chocolate I like. Kara knows the one.” 

He nodded enthusiastically, but Cat turned to Kara before he could say anything more. 

“And you...You need to learn to stand up for yourself. Can’t let men drag you off all the time. They are a distraction, particularly when important things are happening.” 

“Did something happen, Ms. Grant?” Kara asked innocently. 

“If you’d been at the party, you would have known. Supergirl was spotted again, rescuing people from a burning ferry. We need to get down there immediately.” 

“We?” 

“Since I seem to be the only one capable of writing properly about our latest Super-Disappointment, I have decided I will need to be on the scene to collect the information first hand. I can’t trust intermediaries.” 

Her reasoning made sense - for Cat, anyway - but Kara detected a gleam of excitement in her eyes. She was enjoying the rise of Supergirl. Kara had never seen her so passionate about her work as she had been with increasing frequency recently. 

“And James, you should have been there, anyway,” Cat continued. “I hired you as an award-winning photojournalist. I expect you to take award-winning pictures. _Of Supergirl_ ,” she added unnecessarily. 

James nodded, eyes wide. 

“And me?” Kara asked meekly. 

“You? You are going to take notes. If there is one thing you have going for you, it’s your readable handwriting.” 

“I...thank you?” 

“You’re welcome,” Cat said graciously. She turned and began making her way down the hall with long strides. James and Kara followed a few steps behind. “You are lucky that I don’t have time to hire anyone else on the way between here and the port, otherwise you would both be fired,” Cat said casually over her shoulder. 

“It won’t happen again, Ms. Grant,” Kara told her. _Unfortunately_ , her brain supplied. 

“I wouldn’t say that,” James murmured in a low voice, apparently uncaring if their boss heard. “But if we do, we’ll keep it out of office hours.” 

“Oh,” Kara replied eloquently, a blush rising in her cheeks. 

Cat made a sound of disgust, which just made Kara’s smile widen. 

“Quit flirting on my time. It’s giving me hives.” 

“Yes, Ms. Grant,” they muttered meekly, then shared a secret smile. 

All in all, it was a very successful night for Kara. 


End file.
